


The Bosses Favorite

by AlexsFandomFanfics



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cigarettes, Cigars, DDLG, M/M, Mafia Jensen Ackles, Smoking, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Smoking, Undercover Teenage Cop Jared Padalecki, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsFandomFanfics/pseuds/AlexsFandomFanfics
Summary: Jensen Ackles, most commonly know in the Mafia world as the Devils Death, has rose to power of one of the most important mafia bosses around. The cops decide to send in a teenager, undercover, to spy on Ackles. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Older!Jensen Ackles/Younger!Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too wincestismyheart for letting me get inspiration from their idea!

Jared was anxious to say the least. Going undercover, for the cops? He was supposed to trick and spy on one of the biggest mafia bosses around! He was down as the Devils Death and just the nickname had the teenager scared senseless. But still, his dad, the sheriff, had said HE had to go undercover. Had to trick the Devils Death. When the elevator finally stopped, he stepped into the precinct, his eyes on the ground. He headed straight for his fathers office, who was waiting for him. “Jared, I expect reports at least every few days, got it?” His dad questioned him. “Of course, Sir.” He replied. Jared was given a new phone. There was one number on it so far. He recognized it as his dads. “Dad...W-What if he checks my phone? I have your number memorized. I can delete your number from this.” Jared mentioned. His dad thought for a moment. “Okay. Delete it.” His father replied, not wanting to put his son in serious trouble. He smiled a little bit and took the phone and keys he was given. His dad gave him different clothes to put on. “Change into these at a gas station or something and ditch those clothes in case they check your car.” His dad said. The 16 year old nodded and got up. He left the precinct, looking at his dad for what might be the last time he ever saw him. He went out to the car the keys went to, breath shaky. He tried to calm himself. Just his anxiety. He just needed to take deep breaths. That was all. He was sitting in the drivers seat, hand shaking as he put the keys in the ignition. He felt a few tears role down his cheeks as he pulled out of the precinct parking lot in a black muscle car. He looked in the glove compartment and under the arm rest. In the glove compartment was 200 dollars. In the arm rest was a secret compartment for a gun or stolen items. He smiled a little bit to himself. He got the money out of the glove compartment. He stopped and got a water with the money to calm his nerves and mind at a gas station. While at the gas station, he changed into the clothes he was given and threw the old ones in the trash. He looked in the mirror. He was in skin tight jeans, leaving little room for imagination. He was also given a teddy bear and a... pacifier? He felt a pull to snuggle up to the teddy and put the paci in his mouth. He pocket the pacifier for now. Maybe it was for something to he was supposed to do while undercover. He held the teddy loosely in his hand. He bought the water and a lighter. He also used a fake id to buy a pack of cigarettes. He would stash these in the hidden compartment in the arm rest. He went out to the car and got back in. Here he comes, Devils Death...

—————

Jensen Ackles, also known as Devils Death, was supposed to be getting a new... guard of types. His name was Jared apparently. He was on the younger side but a damn good fighter for what it was worth. He couldn’t wait to meet this new guard. The things he was able to do to newbies excited him most. He got to burn his mark into their skin. He got to make them prove their loyalty with that mark. If they truly wanted to work for him, they would get it. If they didn’t, he would kill them slowly. Poison them or put oxygen in their veins. Cause their blood to stop flowing. But he had a feeling this new guard would get the mark without second thought. It was two hours later when this guard arrived. He was a teenager. He looked so... innocent. Like an angel. He held a teddy bear in his arms and his eyes where big and puppy like. “You’re my new guard, little one?” The teenager nodded quickly, like taught. “Yes, Sir. I am.” He replied, fidgeting with his teddy. He felt like a child all over again. “You are a little.” Jensen said, looking at Jared, who finally understood the paci and teddy bear. Jared nodded. “Yes sir.” He replied, blushing dark and looking at the ground. “Well, I guess its time for me to put my mark on the neck of yours.” Jensen said after a moment, grabbing a metal rod with the letters, DD, on the end. The letters where red hot and Jared tried not to scream out in pain as Jensen stuck the red hot letters to the back of his neck, burning it into his skin. A few tears slipped down his face. He felt...small and vulnerable. But at the same time, safe and secure as Jensen scooped up Jared and sat him in his lap. “Give me a bandage and some of the medical tape.” Jensen said. He was a daddy dom. it was in his nature to care for a hurt little. So he put some cooling cream on the burn and covered it with the bandage, putting the medical tape on the bandage to keep it on. Jared would purr softly as this happened, happy and somewhat content being in the older mans lap.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jared woke up, he was lying in a big, soft, comfy bed that smelled of... of something he didn’t know. All he knew is it was addicting. He snuggled into the sheets, his mind filling with thoughts of the mafia boss he was spying on. He blushed dark. He had vague memories of being in his arms. He remembered waking up in the middle night in Jensens arms, happy and content. But its only cause he was undercover and acting right? He couldn’t have feels for this monster. Could he? He was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear the bathroom door open. Jensen walked out, towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets making their way down his chest. “Hello, little one.” Jensen said. “Sleep well, sweetheart?” Jared blushed dark and nodded. “Y-Yes Sir.” He replied, his cheeks red. Jared could smell a cigarette. He sniffed the air. “S- Sir, do you smoke?” He asked, tilting his head. Jensen nodded. “Call me Daddy, little one. I don’t want you to be my guard. You are my little now.” Jensen replied. Jared felt happiness well up inside him as he nodded. “D-Daddy...Could I try the cigarette?” He asked, blushing darkly. Jensen smiled at his little and took the cigarette out of the ash tray, putting it to Jared’s lips. Jared wrapped his lips around it, sucking in. He blew the smoke out when Jensen removed the cigarette from his lips. “Do you like it, baby?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded and grinned. “Yes daddy!” The teenager squeaked. He got up, getting closer to the dom. He told himself he was doing this for the police. He didn’t have feelings for this monster! He couldn’t. But the way Jensen looked at him...It made him feel safe and wanted. He didn’t feel like a thing to use for danger. Like his dad was using him as. “Daddy...” He looked at the ground. He started to cry a little bit. “M-My dad is the sheriff...And he s-sent me here to spy b-but he’s just using me.” He sobbed, curling away from the older man. Now, Jensen knew he should be mad. But the way the teenager started sobbing made him soft. The boy clearly didn’t want to be here for that. “I-Im sorry Daddy!” He hiccuped, tears falling freely. Jensen scooped him up in his arms and rocked him. “Shhhh...Shhhh. It’s alright baby.” Jensen promised the crying little. He kissed him softly. Jared kissed back, his arms wrapping around the older man’s neck. “D-Daddy...” He whimpered. He nuzzled the mafia boss and closed his eyes. “Sweet baby.” Jensen mumbled. “You will always sit on my lap. Be my boy. Hmm? Sit on my lap, maybe my cock up your ass while I plot, hmm?” He smirked a little bit. The little nodded quickly. “You’ll have all the cuddles and stuffies and pacifier you could ever want, okay baby?” He whispered. The little giggled and kept his arms wrapped around Jensens neck. “You are perfect baby. I’ll make sure you forget about that evil man. He shouldn’t have used you, my sweet prince.” He rocked the little. Jared was growing sleepy and felt in his pockets for his pacifier. He found it and slipped it between his lips, sucking on it softly. Jensen smiled a little bit and sat down in the recliner. He rocked Jared who slowly slipped into darkness as he fell asleep.


End file.
